The present invention relates to the field of communication. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing unified messaging services over CATV infrastructure, to a user connected to a data network through his TV set.
The increase in the use of mail services has caused a great deal of inconvenience, since for each mail service one needs a different type of terminalxe2x80x94telephone for voice mail, fax for hard copy and PC for e-mail. This resulted in enormous effort expended in collecting and sending mail. Due to this problem, an approach called xe2x80x9cUnified Messagingxe2x80x9d was born. xe2x80x9cUnified messagingxe2x80x9d is the integration of several different communications media, which enables users to retrieve voice, fax, and e-mail messages from a single terminal, such as telephone (mobile or fixed) or Internet-connected PC. Collecting and sending mail from a single source using a single interface saves a great deal of time and labor.
CATV (Cable TV) networks are widespread and intensively used for offering and broadcasting a variety of video services, including off-air channels, distant channels and satellite-delivered programs, to most homes in United States. These extra channels significantly enrich the capability of each subscriber to find and watch attractive programs, which would not be received by a conventional antenna. Moreover, several information services were added to the video channels, using the relatively wide bandwidth that can be exploited by (coaxial) cable infrastructure.
With time, supplementary services have been provided to CATV subscribers, which use the existing infrastructure to deliver digital data. These services include interactive TV sets, which comprise a keyboard and a digital converter, through which a subscriber can add textual objects to the displayed video images, and also can receive and transit messages to other subscribers. Moreover, several devices (sometimes called xe2x80x9cset-top boxesxe2x80x9d) have been developed, which enable TV sets to be utilized as a user interface to the Internet. These devices contain a Web browser and operate in accordance with the common Internet protocols (TCP/IP).
The current technology does not employ extant CATV infrastructures for providing advanced telecommunication services. Rather, several VMS (Voice Mail System) and UMS and/or VMS (Unified Messaging System) providers of advanced telecommunication services offer their services by using cellular and/or wireline telephone handsets to interact with the subscriber. Alternatively, the subscriber can interact with these services over the Internet, using his PC as an interface. However, these services lack security and privacy, since they share a common communication channel (the data network) between multiple subscribers, or use wireless transmission, which can be received and demodulated by unauthorized eavesdroppers.
Peach Technologies"" (www.peach-network.com) Access Channel offers a range of Microsoft""s Windows 95/98(trademark) based applications, using dedicated software and associated servers that operate in combination with digital set-top boxes, such as interactive network boxes and Explorer 2000(trademark).
WebTV provides an integrated Internet browsing solution and content service for cable operators.
WorldGate Communications provides Internet TV services including full Web access, e-mail and Channel Hyperlink (SM) using an analog or digital cable terminal. Worldgate provides the service operator with additional revenues through subscription fees, advertising, and transactions on their network.
All the methods described above have not yet provided solutions to the problem of using a TV set of a CATV subscriber as a terminal for Unified Messaging systems.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for using TV set of CATV subscriber as a terminal for Unified Messaging systems, including Voice Mail.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method and a system for providing all VMS (Voice Mail System) and UMS (Unified Messaging System) services, using TV sets as the subscriber""s terminal.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and system for VMS and/or UMS, services with improved security, improved privacy and high-speed transmission.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and system for providing VMS and/or UMS services, which is compatible with the existing messaging services.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new type of terminal for accessing Unified Messaging systems, which exploits existing infrastructure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide new channel for browsing multimedia messages, including video-mail.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
The present invention is directed to a system for providing CATV subscribers an access to a UMS (Unified Messaging System) and/or VMS (Voice Mail System), wherein each subscriber is provided with a TV set connected to the CATV network directly or through a set-top box, comprising:
a) A connection between subscribers of the CATV network and the UMS and/or VMS and an interface for permitting exchange of information between said subscribers and said UMS and/or VMS;
b) A client software for the UMS and/or VMS which resides on said set-top box;
The said interface comprises a UMS and/or VMS handler and a CATV network handler for providing data connection between the UMS and/or VMS and the subscribers. Preferably, the interface further comprises one or more of the following components: a multimedia (such as text, voice and video) message management for handling the message flow and getting messages from said UMS and/or VMS; a database for storing subscriber""s preferences and other parameters; a format server for formatting the display of the information that will appear on the subscriber""s TV set.
Preferably, the system according to the invention further comprises multimedia-input devices for inputting information into the UMS and/or VMS. Said devices may be chosen from among keyboard means, microphones and touch-screen inputs.
Another aspect of the invention, is a method for providing CATV subscribers an access to a UMS (Unified Messaging System) and/or VMS (Voice Mail System), wherein each subscriber is provided with a TV set connected to the CATV network directly or through a set top box, comprising:
a) Providing connecting means for establishing a connection for transmitting digital information from a set-top box residing at the subscriber""s part to UMS and/or VMS and vice-versa;
b) Requesting information on the subscriber""s part from UMS and/or VMS through said connecting means by inputting a request for information into said connecting means;
c) Processing said request at the UMS and/or VMS and transmitting the requested information through said connecting means.
Preferably, the method of the invention further comprises inputting information into said connecting means, and/or converting any information to be transmitted into a form adequate for transmission, and/or displaying the list of the received messages on the subscriber""s TV, and/or forwarding messages from one subscriber to another. The method may also comprise initiating a message at the subscriber""s part, recording said message by using multimedia means, and transmitting said message to the UMS and/or VMS.
The subscriber may ask for displaying the list of the received messages, displaying some or all the messages one by one, delete a message, forward a message to other user and so forth; and may also initiate a message, record it using multimedia means, and transmit it to the UMS and/or VMS.